An electrical connector for connection to an FFC serving as the flexible connection member has, for example, a housing, contacts that are held by the housing, and an actuator for maintaining contact between conductive portions of the FFC and the contacts (e.g., see Patent Application Document 1).
The actuator is swingably attached to the housing, and can swing between an open position and a closed position. The FFC is inserted between the housing and the actuator while the actuator is in the open position. When insertion of the FFC is complete, the actuator is displaced to the closed position by being operated by a finger or the like of a worker, and the FFC is locked as a result. Accordingly, the conductive portions of the FFC are in contact with corresponding contacts, and the operation of connecting the FFC and the electrical connector is complete.
In the configuration described in Patent Application Document 1, a protrusion-shaped actuator lock portion is formed on a side portion of the actuator. When the actuator is arranged at the closed position, the actuator lock portion engages with a protrusion-shaped housing lock portion that is formed on the housing. Accordingly, the actuator does not return to the open position even if subjected to an external force such as vibration or impact.